Force et courage
by SadakoTama
Summary: 10 juin 1944, les Allemands massacrent les habitants d'Oradour-sur-Glane. Une seule survivante, la ville elle-même. Mais quelques années plus tard, qu'en est-il ? L'amour de France suffira-t-il à la sauver ?


**Force et courage**

_\- Bonjour à tous ! Voilà je me suis enfin décidée à publier quelque chose. Notamment un OS sur Hetalia. Je ne suis pas une "habituée" de cet anime/manga, donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent. De plus je l'ai fait sans vraiment me baser sur l'anime, c'est juste une idée qui m'a un jour traversé l'esprit._

_Je vous remercie de lire et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_ST - _

Résumé : 10 juin 1944, les Allemands massacrent les habitants d'Oradour-sur-Glane. Une seule survivante, la ville elle-même. Mais quelques années plus tard, qu'en est-il ? L'amour de France suffira-t-il à la sauver ?

Disclaimer : France ne m'appartient pas. (Même si j'aimerai ! XD)

* * *

**J**e me lève tous les matins quand le jour apparaît. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est celui où France vient me rendre visite. Depuis deux ans déjà il ne cesse de venir, parfois avec Angleterre ou quand Amérique est de passage. Malheureusement ils ne peuvent rien pour moi. La guerre a beau être finie dans le monde, chez moi elle l'est toujours.

Dès que j'ai fini de me nourrir je sors. C'est tout le temps la même image qui s'affiche à moi chaque matin. Des cendres, de la pierre, des ruines... J'ai mal remplie mon rôle de ville, j'ai laissée la guerre la détruire et maintenant je me retrouve seule.

Les garçons sont peut être là pour moi mais ils ne savent pas comme je suis incapable de m'en remettre. Je ne suis plus que tristesse et haine. Je ne mérite pas que l'on me considère comme une ville, je ne suis plus qu'une ruine. Je vis hantée par les cris des habitants. La nuits je les entends pleurer, crier, exprimer leur douleur. Même si je pleure cela ne suffit pas à me soulager. Rien ne me soulagera.

J'attends de disparaître. De jour en jour je dépérie. Car un jour ou l'autre je n'existerai plus. Oradour-sur-Glane ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Un morceau du passé de France.

Comme je l'aime cet homme et comme je regrette de le faire souffrir, car oui il souffrira de ma perte. Il est bien trop bon pour nous oublier. Je deviendrai un poids sur ses épaules, pauvre de lui.

Cette guerre nous en ressortons peut être vainqueur mais à quel prix !

Quand Francis arrive, je suis là à me morfondre. Ma maison est la seule encore debout, à chaque visite il promet que l'on va reconstruire la ville mais il ne comprend pas que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

\- Tu es encore plus pâle, Ocarina viens avec moi à la capitale, me supplie-t-il.

\- Non je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas abandonner ma ville.

\- C'est moi qui reste alors !

\- On a besoin de toi ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de te soucier de moi.

\- Tu as besoin de moi.

Je lus de la tristesse dans son regard mais pas la même que la mienne, une tristesse moins déchirante.

\- Laisse-moi mourir Francis.

Sa tristesse laissa place à de la colère mais je savais qu'il ne crierait pas, il n'était pas ce genre de personne.

\- C'est de ta faute si je suis là, accusais-je. C'est toi qui me retiens en vie ! Sois réaliste, je ne serai plus jamais une ville.

\- Ne dis pas ça Oradour, on pourra demander des compte à Allemagne.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui ! Il est le seul fautif de ma perte !

J'étais ravagée par la colère, comment osait-il me parler de cet homme ? Celui qui était le responsable de mon massacre. Je ne pouvais continuer ainsi, il y avait aussi mon propre état moral, je n'allais pas bien.

\- Ils sont toujours là, sanglotais-je. Tous. Ils sont toujours là...

France se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait le vin comme à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Bordeaux. Sa main caressait mes cheveux blond à moitié brûlé. Autrefois c'est mon visage qu'il aurait caressé mais aujourd'hui plus jamais il ne me toucherai le visage, je n'avais plus de visage. Il avait brûlé le jour du massacre. Il n'était plus que plaie et rien d'autre.

Les autres avaient peut être de la force mais pas moi. Je pensais que la guerre nous épargnerait mais j'avais eu tort.

\- Regarde-moi, je me sens dépérir, aujourd'hui j'ai a peine pu me lever et marcher quelques minutes m'a fatigué alors qu'avant je faisais des jours de marche.

\- Tu te rétabliras.

\- France... Regarde-moi. A quoi je ressemble ? Sois le plus sincère.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle.

\- J'ai dit sincère.

\- Très bien, décida-t-il durement. T'es cheveux perdent leur couleur, tes yeux aussi, ils sont gris. A chaque fois tu es plus pâle et je ne sais pas si tu t'en rend compte mais le ton de ta voix baisse petit à petit.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me rétablisse ?

\- Je serai là pour toi, je t'aiderai.

Je voulus me lever, céder à son étreinte mais je tombais avant même de faire un pas. Si discuter devenait trop dur, je n'avais plus aucune raison de me raccrocher à l'espoir. Ses deux bras puissants me soulevèrent. Il me déposa dans mon lit et me couvrit.

\- Je veux mourir dans tes bras, réclamais-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi je te cède toujours ?

\- Parce que j'ai toujours été ta préférée.

Il rit. Soulevant la couverture, il se glissa contre moi. J'allais m'endormir mais il me réveilla avant. Profiter des derniers moments qu'il nous restait. C'était ça la seule chose qui comptait encore.

\- Si tu abandonnes maintenant tu ne pourras pas voir comment ça sera plus tard, avança-t-il.

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Une fois de plus j'ai échoué, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je pense qu'il faisait référence à Jeanne. Femme qu'il avait aimé et admiré. Mais j'étais différente.

\- Tout le monde se souviendra de toi Oradour.

Sa vois me paraissait lointaine, il avait beau m'empêcher de sombrer, je ne résistais pas. J'avais envie de dormir, d'être plus légère, d'oublier. Mon seul échappatoire à la souffrance était la mort. Je sentis qu'il m'embrassait le front puis la joue.

\- Tu peux reposer en paix.

J'avoue que ces mots ne furent qu'un souffle avant que le noir m'emporte. Je plongeais dans un doux sommeil. Au dernier moment je sentis une larme sur ma joue, sa larme.

_En mémoire d'Oradou-sur-Glane et après le massacre qui a eu lieu, France décida de conserver le village tel quel. Aujourd'hui encore, nous voyons les ruines d'Oradour-sur-Glane et nous nous souvenons de son courage et de ses victimes._

_End..._


End file.
